Somewhere I Belong
by sovern-614
Summary: (Title will change once I come up with a better one.) Yugi has commited suicide. Why? And how is Yami dealing with this? Yaoi. Slight YYY but, Yami will end up paired with someone else. You'll have to read to find out who. (Rated to be safe.)


Chapter 1  
  
"Here Lies Yugi Motou" was carved on the marble stone that marked the grave of Yami's former love. Yami gently laid flowers done at the headstone.   
  
"Aibou… Why, why did you…" Yami couldn't finish.  
  
~~~ Yami's POV~~~  
  
*** Flashback***  
  
"Yugi?" I called through the closed door of his bedroom. "Yugi, are you in there?" Slowly I opened the door.  
  
"NO!" He was lying there. His body was motionless, and red blood stained the once beige carpet. Yugi's neck was slit, as well as both of his wrists. Beside him lay a kitchen knife, covered in his blood, the red and silver blade glistening. "Yugi, no…" I said slowly. I checked his pulse. Nothing, not even a faint sign of a pulse. Yugi's skin was pale and cold.   
  
I had lost the one thing that meant the most to me in this world.  
  
All because of Seto Kaiba.  
  
*** End of Flashback***  
  
You did this because he betrayed you. Seto Kaiba is responsible for this, for your death. Aibou, why did you waste your life on him? Even if he did use you, you still had me. Did that mean nothing to you? Yugi, I would have gone to the ends of the earth and back for you, but, now I will never have the chance. Forgive me for not getting to you sooner. If I had, you might still be here today. But I was too busy sitting in my own sorrow to realize yours.  
  
*** Flashback***  
  
"Um, Yami, can I talk to you?" Yugi said as he came into the Turtle Game Shop.  
  
"Of course, Aibou. Is something wrong?" I replied, concern in my voice.  
  
"Well, no, not really, but, well, yeah."  
  
"What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" I asked, growling as I asked if someone had hurt him.  
  
"No! No, Yami, no one hurt me, I'm fine…" He looked down at the carpet, a look of… was it guilt?… in his eyes.  
  
"Yugi, something's not right? Talk to me." I said soothingly to my Hikari.  
  
"Just, promise me you won't get upset Yami. Please, just promise." Yugi pleaded. His eyes started shining with tears.  
  
"But, Yugi, why…?" I did not understand what was going on.  
  
"Just promise me." Yugi remained firm.  
  
I sighed and said, "Fine, I won't get upset, just tell me what's wrong, Aibou." then I ebraced Yugi, trying to hold and comfort him. But he pulled back.   
  
"No, Yami, I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
What? Why wouldn't he let me hold him? All of a sudden, realization dawned on me.  
  
"Yugi, are… are you…" I didn't finish. That look in his eyes answered for me. Tears slowly slid down his beautiful face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Yami." He was leaving me? Why? Is it for…  
  
I asked him the question, though I know I shouldn't have. I knew hearing the answer would shatter me, but I asked anyway. "For who, Yugi?"  
  
"Se… Seto Kaiba." As he said those words, it felt like a dagger has been struck through my heart. But I wasn't going to show it. I smiled slightly, not letting the tears that has started welling up in my eyes fall. "I hope you'll be happy, aibou." Then I went upstairs to my room, and I cried myself to sleep.  
  
*** End Of Flashback***  
  
"Damn him! Yugi, you always had feelings for Seto, but he had never returned them! What made you think you could trust him? He was using you. And I was too busy mourning my love for you to realize that he would be using you. Why did I let you try to have a relationship with him? If I had just realized…" I broke off. I couldn't say anymore, my words were being choked out by now. Tears were flowing freely down my face. Why didn't I realize? Why was I so blind as to what he was doing to you? I'm sorry, Yugi. I stood up to leave. Then I realized there was someone a fe gravestones away from me. Someone with long, silvery hair. I walked over to the other figure.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"Oh, uh, Yami. Hi. I was just… I'm visiting my sister, and then I was going to go put some flowers at Yugi's grave." He was crying as well.   
  
"I didn't know you had lost a sister. I'm sorry for your loss." I said sympathetically.  
  
"Thanks. I never really told anyone about her. I think you're the only one besides my dad, Bakura and Malik that knows." Ryou stood up and walked over to Yugi's grave. Yami followed.  
  
"It's so unfair. He was so young, so beautiful. He was like an angel. He shouldn't have died." I brooded.  
  
"Life isn't fair Yami. I don't really think it's meant to be fair. It was just Yugi's time to go." Ryou reasoned. I remained silent. He continued. "Yami, I don't think you should be alone right now. My dad's on another of his archaeology digs, and it gets lonely at my house. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I don't want to be alone, and you shouldn't be alone, so how about you come to my house and stay the night? We can stop one another from brooding."   
  
"Sure. We'll have to stop by the Game Shop first, so I can get what I need." I replied. I really wanted yo be alone, but I figure Ryou could use someone around. And maybe keeping him company will make me feel a little better. I guess I don't really just want to sit and brood alone all night.   
  
So Ryou and I walked to the Game Shop. When we got there, I gathered everything I would need for the night, then we started walking to Ryou's house. "Yami.." Bakura started."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks for agreeing to come tonight. Just the thought of having someone to talk to is making me feel better. Arigatou."   
  
"I should be thanking you. Coming over to your hose is better than brooding. Besides, the Game Shop just seems so… dull.. Empty.. Without Yugi. And around every corner, there's something that reminds me of him, and something that reminds me, teases and torments me, about him being gone. So thank you, Ryou. I really appreciate you inviting me." I stopped as we reached Ryou's house. 


End file.
